


Maybe I was wrong...?

by Minecraftkunoichi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minecraftkunoichi/pseuds/Minecraftkunoichi
Summary: It had been two years since Ben did that undercover mission at Fistrick’s gym; to this day, he still remembers it like it happened yesterday. He got blinded by Fistrick’s kindness and respect and got too close to the case, but he promised himself he wouldn’t make that mistake again. But what happens when Fistrick show’s Ben a new side of him?
Relationships: Fistrick/Ben Tennyson





	Maybe I was wrong...?

It was late as a now 18-year-old Ben and Rook were chasing after Fistrick and his gang. They had already gotten two of Fistrick’s thugs, but Corvo and Fistrick himself were still on the run. Rook had run off to find Corvo as Ben had transformed into Kickin Hawk while chasing after Fistrick, knowing that he was going to need the extra muscle to take him down. Soon Ben managed to catch up to Fistrick as he trapped him in an alleyway. “Nowhere to run now, Fistrick.”, Ben said. “Heh, just like old times, huh bro?”, Fistrick asked. “I thought we made it clear that I’m not your bro. I haven’t been for a long time. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.”, Ben said as he cracked his knuckles. “Bring it on, bro.”, Fistrick said. Ben charged at Fistrick tried to punch him, but Fistrick managed to dodge it as he started fighting back. Obviously, Fistrick had been training since the first time he used Kickin Hawk against him back on Rook’s home planet, but Kickin Hawk was made for fighting, so he obviously got the upper hand. Ben dodged one of Fistrick’s punches before grabbing him by his wrist and throwing him, causing Fistrick to land on his back as he groaned a bit in pain. “You were the one that wanted to do this the hard way, now let’s finish this.”, Ben said when he suddenly transformed back. Ben quickly looked at his watch and saw that it had gone from green to red, meaning that he had timed out. “Seriously, Omnitrix?!”, Ben said in annoyance. Fistrick smirked at this as he got back on his feet. “Well, well well, not so tough now, are we, bro?”, Fistrick asked as he approached Ben. Ben backed up a bit before he charged at Fistrick, trying to punch him. Even though Ben had grown a few inches and gained a bit of muscle, Fistrick was still much bigger and stronger than him. Fistrick easily blocked his attack before punching Ben, knocking him back into the wall at the end of the alley. Ben still stayed on his feet as Fistrick got closer to him. Ben tried to punch Fistrick again, but Fistrick just caught his fist, as he did with his other fist when he tried to punch him with his free hand.

“You’re getting cocky, Tennyson, but I’ve always liked that about you, bro.”, Fistrick said. Ben got confused by this when Fistrick suddenly pushed him up against the wall and pinned his hands above his head. “Go ahead and do your worst. My partner will be here soon to get you.”, Ben said. Fistrick chuckled a bit and shook his head. “No, bro, I’m not gonna hurt ya. I wanna make you feel good~.”, Fistrick said. Before Ben could question what he meant, Fistrick leaned in and started kissing and sucking on his neck. Ben let out a small yet surprised moan as he tried to stay quiet while struggling to get out of Fistrick’s grip. Fistrick continued his current actions as he managed to pin both of Ben’s wrists with one hand before slipping his free hand under Ben’s shirt, feeling his toned abdomen. Ben bit his lip as he tried to stay quiet, but it started to get really hard. Fistrick pulled away from his neck before moving his face close to Ben’s.

“What’s wrong, bro? Aren’t I making you feel good?~”, Fistrick asked, as if teasing him as he pressed his knee up against Ben’s crotch. “W-whatever you’re doing, i-it’s not gonna work.”, Ben said as he started blushing. “There’s no tricks, bro, only pleasure~”, Fistrick said with a smirk. Fistrick pulled his hand out from under Ben’s shirt and gently put his hand under Ben’s chin before leaning in and kissing him. Ben went wide-eyed in surprise at this as he tried to pull away, but he soon started melting into the kiss. His mind was screaming at him to get away, but his body was craving more.

Before things could go further, Ben glanced past Fistrick and saw Rook pull up in the proto-truck before getting out. “Release my partner, now.”, Rook said as he pointed his proto-tool at Fistrick. Luckily from their current position, Rook couldn’t see exactly what they were doing as Fistrick pulled away from the kiss. “We’ll finish this later, bro.”, Fistrick whispered to Ben before letting him go, causing Ben to fall on the ground, panting a bit as his face was flushed. Fistrick winked at Ben before putting his hands up and turning to Rook. “Alright, you got me, bro.”, Fistrick said as he went over and handcuffed Fistrick before loading him into the back of the truck with Corvo and the others. Ben managed to pull himself back onto his feet as Rook went over to check on him. “Ben, are you alright?”, Rook asked. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”, Ben said. “Are you sure? You seem weak, and you seem to have some kind of injury near your neck.”, Rook said as he pointed to a spot on Ben’s neck. Ben pulled out his phone and used it as a mirror before seeing what Rook was talking about. Ben looked at the base of his neck and saw a red and purplish mark on his neck. Fistrick gave him a freaking hickey?! “I-it’s nothing, it’s probably a bruise or something.”, Ben said as he pulled on the collar of his hoodie to hide the hickey. Luckily Rook was still oblivious to certain earth things, so he believed Ben. “Alright, let us head back to HQ. It is getting late.”, Rook said. “Y-yeah sounds good.”, Ben said as he gently rubbed his neck where the hickey was as they went back to the truck.

As they were driving back to HQ, Ben was deep in thought. What was going on with Fistrick? He’s never seen him act like that before, especially towards him. I mean, Ben already knew that Fistrick was a man’s man, but he didn’t think it was like that. Why did he do that in the first place? Was Fistrick just messing with him, or was there something else? Ben gently ran his thumb across his lips as he stared out the window. Sure, he’s kissed and been kissed by girls before, but never by a guy. Though, something about his kiss made Ben want to go back for more… “Ben? Ben?”, Ben heard Rook say, pulling him out of his thoughts as he turned to Rook. “Are you sure you are alright? You are much more quiet than usual.”, Rook said. “Yeah… yeah I’m-I’m fine.”, Ben said.

After getting back to HQ, Ben and Rook, with the help of some of the other Plumbers, locked up Fistrick and his gang before calling it a night. Ben went home and tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. The things Fistrick did to him were replaying in his head over and over. The way he dominated Ben by restraining him, his breath on his neck, the way he kissed him, Ben felt extremely confused about the whole situation and wasn’t sure what to do. The next morning Ben was exhausted as he was drinking a smoothie to try and bring his energy up. Ben was trying to find Rook when his Grandpa Max stopped him. “Hey Ben, I need you for a sec. Are you alright?”, Max asked when they saw how tired Ben was. “Yeah, I just had a little trouble sleeping last night. So, what’s up?”, Ben asked. “Okay, well, the usual guy that patrols the jail cells is out sick today.”, Max explained as Ben groaned in annoyance. “Grandpa come on, I really don’t want to patrol the cells all day.”, Ben said. “Don’t worry, we have someone else coming in, but he won’t be in till later this afternoon. I just need you to patrol this morning, shouldn’t take more than half an hour, and then you can go. Deal?”, Max asked as Ben sighed. “Fine.”, Ben said as Max patted his back. “Good, now get going.”, Max said as he walked off. Ben sipped his smoothie as he walked off towards the cells.

Later Ben was patrolling the cells, making sure everything was in order. Ben noticed that Fistrick was lifting weights in a cell up ahead as Ben kept looking straight ahead. Ben soon passed his cell as he heard Fistrick whistle at him, causing Ben to stop before returning to Fistrick’s cell. Ben stood in front of his cell and glared at him with his arms crossed as Fistrick continued lifting before looking over at Ben. “Sup bro, like what you see?”, Fistrick asked as he set down his weights before flexing his arms, causing Ben to blush a bit before shaking his head. “Will you knock that off? I wanna know what your deal is!”, Ben said. “You’re gonna have to be more specific, bro.”, Fistrick said as he approached his cell door and pressed his forearm against the door, above his head, before leaning against it. “I mean, what is with you acting the way you did and doing that stuff to me last night!”, Ben said. “Tell you what, bro, you get me out of this cell, and we can talk in private.”, Fistrick said. “I’m not falling for that! I know that as soon as I open the door, you’re gonna try and escape.”, Ben said. “Alright, bro, then I guess we can just talk about what I did to you in front of all of the other prisoners. And just a heads up, word travels fast down here, bro. So it’s your choice.”, Fistrick said with a smirk. Ben went wide-eyed for a moment when Fistrick said this. As much as he hated to admit it, Fistrick was right. And if Max or Rook, or god forbid Kevin heard about what happened, Ben would never hear the end of it. “Fine, but no funny business.”, Ben said. Fistrick smirked and took a step back as Ben opened the door. As soon as Fistrick stepped out of his cell, Ben put a pair of handcuffs on him for two reasons. One, because he doesn’t trust Fistrick, and two, if anyone saw them, they would just think that Fistrick escaped and Ben was putting him back in his cell. “Again, no funny business, now let’s go.”, Ben said. “You’re the boss, bro.”, Fistrick said as they started walking.

It took a little time, but soon Ben managed to find an empty storage room as he pushed Fistrick inside before closing and locking the door behind them. “Okay, now spill it. Why were you grabbing me and-and kissing me last night? Were you just trying to get into my head or something?”, Ben asked. “Chill out, bro; you’re gonna hurt yourself from overthinking like that. I didn’t do that because of any of those reasons.”, Fistrick said. “Then why?”, Ben asked. “Why? Because I like you.”, Fistrick said. Ben was caught off guard by his answer and could only reply with one word. “Why?”, Ben asked. “Well, let me put it this way, bro, a few years ago when you went undercover at my gym, I saw something in you change. That’s when I started respecting you. But it wasn’t until recently that I noticed something else about you.”, Fistrick said as he approached Ben. “And what’s that?”, Ben asked as he took a couple steps back before feeling his back hit the wall. “That you got really hot, bro. And I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been working out since the last time you’ve been to my gym.”, Fistrick said as he looked Ben up and down before lifting Ben’s shirt to see his toned abdomen. Ben blushed as he pushed Fistrick’s hands away and pulled his shirt back down. “Alright, that’s enough, just so you know, I don’t swing that way, and second, I need you to get you back to your cell before Grandpa Max or anyone else realizes that you’re gone.”, Ben said. “Now hold on a sec, bro, just because you haven’t tried it doesn’t mean you don’t like it. I mean, didn’t you like coming down and working out with me?”, Fistrick asked. “I mean… I kinda did…”, Ben admitted. Actually, after that whole undercover fiasco, he did two years ago, it actually got him into working out more. “Right, and what about what I did to you last night? Didn’t you enjoy that, bro?”, Fistrick asked. Ben put a hand over the hickey Fistrick left on his neck as he started blushing a bit. “W-well…”, Ben said. He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he actually did kinda like it. “If you let me out of these cuffs, I can make you feel good again, just like I did last night. What do you say, bro?”, Fistrick asked him. Ben was silent as he thought about this. He liked girls; he shouldn’t even be thinking about this! Though he has been questioning his sexuality a bit ever since that whole getting sent to Rex’s dimension scenario a few years ago, and no one’s ever made him feel that good before. And if no one else knew, it should be fine… right? Soon Ben sighed and looked up at him. “Fine, but this is the very last time. Afterward, this never happened.”, Ben said as he started unlocking Fistrick’s handcuffs. “You got it, bro.”, Fistrick said. 

Soon Fistrick’s handcuffs fell to the floor as Fistrick rubbed his wrists. “Okay, so how are we-“, Ben was about to ask when Fistrick suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up before pinning him against the wall. “Do I even weigh anything to you?”, Ben asked in surprise. “Nah, bro, it’s like holding a couple of grapes.”, Fistrick said as he leaned in and started kissing Ben. Ben closed his eyes and started kissing him back, letting out a muffled moan as he wrapped his legs around Fistrick’s waist. Soon Fistrick broke the kiss as they were both panting. Ben unwrapped his legs as Fistrick put him down before pulling off his shirt, showing off his muscular torso. Ben looked him up and down and licked his lips, damn he never thought he’d say this, but Fistrick was hot. Ben put his hands on Fistrick’s shoulders before pulling him down to his level and kissing him. Fistrick was surprised by this but still kissed him back as he picked up Ben again and wrapped his arms around him as Ben wrapped his arms around his waist. Ben and Fistrick continued kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance when they soon broke away from the kiss, panting. “Fistrick… I need you…”, Ben said as he was panting. “How bad do you want me, bro?~”, Fistrick asked as he started grinding his growing hard-on against Ben’s crotch. “R-really bad~”, Ben said.

“Alright.”, Fistrick said as he put Ben back on the ground before turning him to face the wall and pushing him up against it, causing Ben to put his hands up against the wall to brace himself. Fistrick went up behind him and slipped his hands down to Ben’s waistband before undoing his pants. Fistrick then slipped a hand into his pants and boxers before carefully pulling out Ben’s impressive length. Fistrick licked his lips at the sight of it before he gently started circling his thumb around his head. Ben was panting, and he was letting out small moans of pleasure. Fistrick then started stroking Ben’s length as he moved his free hand up Ben’s shirt, pulling it up as he started circling two fingers around one of his nipples. “H-how are you so good at th-this?”, Ben asked as he continued moaning and panting. “I’m a personal trainer bro, I know how the body works. And I know how to use it~”, Fistrick said as he gently blew on Ben’s ear, causing a shiver to go through Ben’s body. Fistrick started moving his hand faster up and down Ben’s length causing Ben to moan louder. “F-Fistrick, I-I’m gonna…”, Ben warned, not sure how much more he can take. Soon Ben moaned out in pleasure as he came. His knees felt weak as Fistrick carefully brought him down, letting Ben kneel on the ground as he sat up and licked some of Ben’s seed off of his fingers. “How was that?”, Fistrick asked. “A-amazing~”, Ben said as he was panting. “If you want, bro, I know something else that can make us both feel good.”, Fistrick said. “Do it then.”, ben said as he looked at Fistrick over his shoulder.

Fistrick smirked as he went over to Ben and grabbed him by his hips before flipping Ben onto his back. Ben was surprised by this as Fistrick grabbed the waistband of his pants and underwear before pulling them down. “H-hey hey! W-what are you doing?!”, Ben asked as he started blushing brightly. “Well, you gotta take these off if we wanna keep going, or are you just embarrassed, bro?”, Fistrick asked as Ben blushed brighter and looked away from Fistrick. “If you wanna stop here, that’s cool. No shame in tapping out, bro.”, Fistrick said. “N-no, I-I wanna keep going. But it’ll be my first time, so can you try and be gentle?”, Ben asked him. “Of course, bro.”, Fistrick said as he pulled off Ben’s pants and underwear before spreading his legs. Fistrick then leaned in and pushed a finger into his hole, causing Ben to let out a small groan of pain. “Just relax bro, we gotta stretch you out first so that I don’t end up hurting you.”, Fistrick said as he started moving his finger in and out of Ben. “A-a little warning would’ve been nice.”, Ben said as he lets out small groans that were a mix of pain and pleasure. After a few moments, Ben started letting out louder moans in pleasure. By this time, Fistrick thought Ben was ready as he pulled his hand away, causing Ben to let out a small whimper in disappointment. “Don’t worry, bro, you’re gonna get a real big treat very soon~”, Fistrick said as he undid his belt and pulled down the waistband of his pants and underwear, causing his throbbing length to pop out. “A-are you sure that’s gonna fit?”, Ben asked when he saw how big it was. “Don’t worry, bro, I’ll go in slow.”, Fistrick said as he pulled out a thing of lube from his pocket before applying it to his length. Fistrick then grabbed Ben by his hips before slowly pushing himself into him. Ben arched his back a bit and gasped out in surprise as he dug his nails into the ground. Fistrick let out a small groan in pleasure at how tight Ben was as he continued pushing into him.

Soon his entire length was in Ben as he and Ben were both panting. “You good, bro?”, Fistrick asked him. “Y-yeah, j-just give me a minute.”, Ben said. Fistrick nodded as Ben took a few moments to get used to Fistrick’s size. After a minute or so, Ben spoke up. “You can move, just start slow, okay?”, Ben asked. “You got it, bro.”, Fistrick said as he started slowly moving in and out of Ben. Ben started panting as he was moaning in pleasure. “F-faster~”, Ben said after a few moments as Fistrick began going faster, causing them both to moan and groan in pleasure. “H-harder~”, Ben begged. Fistrick then picked up Ben by his hips so that he was upright, allowing Fistrick to go deeper inside of him. Ben wrapped his arms around Fistrick as he continued moaning and groaning louder in pleasure. Ben then leaned in and kissed Fistrick, causing him to kiss back as they let out muffled moans. Fistrick continued thrusting as the sounds of their muffled moans and their flesh slapping together echoed throughout the room. Soon Ben and Fistrick broke the kiss as they were both panting. “F-Fistrick~ I-I’m gonna cum~”, Ben warned as he continued panting. “Me too, bro~”, Fistrick said as he laid Ben on his back before grabbing Ben’s thighs and thrusting faster. Ben and Fistrick were moaning and groaning louder in pleasure. Soon Fistrick pushed his entire length inside of Ben and came hard inside of him. Ben arched his back and moaned loudly in pleasure as he came hard on his chest and stomach. Ben and Fistrick were both panting as Fistrick slowly pulled out of Ben. “Dang, bro, for a minute, I wasn’t sure if you could handle it.”, Fistrick said with a smirk. “Well, I’m a lot tougher than I look.”, Ben said as he was panting.

Fistrick stood up as he pulled up his pants and re-did his belt. “Hey, what are you doing?”, Ben asked as he propped himself up onto his elbows. “What does it look like, bro? I’m getting out of here.”, Fistrick said as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. “Wha- no, you’re not!”, Ben said as he tried to get up but felt a pain in his lower half that made him stay on the ground. “Yeah, I wouldn’t try and get up for a while, bro. You gotta give yourself time to heal, bro.”, Fistrick said as he went over and crouched down next to Ben. “Was all of that just so you could break out of here?”, Ben asked. “Nah, bro, everything that happened was real, but why waste the opportunity to get out while you’re still down? Though, I will leave you a little something for next time~”, Fistrick said as he gently cupped Ben’s face before kissing him on the lips. Fistrick smirked as he stood up before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Ben laid on his back as he took a minute to play through everything that happened in his head. He still couldn’t believe that just happened. It felt so wrong… but so right at the same time. Ben smirked to himself as he slowly started getting up and get dressed. Next time, Ben was gonna be the one in control.


End file.
